


Shining Through the Shadows

by Mshpiece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Blood, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece
Summary: Adora is at the height of her career. But when a spontaneous trip goes awry, she finds she can't get these weird thoughts out of her head. Her world changes, but is it for better?





	1. A Day Like Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. I was watching She-Ra and was slightly frustrated by how quickly everything seemed to happen. I get it, it's Netflix, and it's t.v. show binge culture. I'm also procrastinating on my homework, so I'm rewriting the show. Let's see how this goes!

The tighter the ponytail, the better track Adora could keep track of how hard she was working. She went through hair ties like nobody else. She’d always stretch them out too far, usually right before a training session too. Overexcited, sure, but always bad timing. Each time one of them broke, it felt like something lost.

Sure, it was a small thing – a quick snap, easily avoidable. But one snap was all it took before something to pull your hair back became a useless string.

Adora gathered her hair up, habitually running her hands over the surface repeatedly before pulling it up and tight. She clutched it while she rubbed her arm against her leg, rolling the hair tie down her wrist into her palm, where her fingers fiddled it off her hand. She looped it through her thumb and slid her hair through. She pulled it tight, then looped and pulled her hair through it two more times. Three was a risky bet, but her hair was thin, and she was careful to not overstretch it.

Besides, this was an important day.

Adora slipped on her armband, and it whirred, indicating its full charge. She inhaled, regulating her breath. She got up and grabbed her tooth brush, squeezing a pea of paste on it. She kept breathing, holding it at her side. She closed her eyes, and on the exhale, she opened them, spun around and began whaling on the punching bag set up in the locker room. She kept her breathing steady, pausing every so often to brush her gums. Breath kept her grounded, calm, focused. She couldn’t get distracted on a day like today.

She went back to the sink and spat. She turned on the faucet and quickly wiped her face, using her hands to direct the water to wash out the residue from her mouth. She reached under and drank some of the water, swishing it around to rinse. She looked up at herself in the mirror.

A senior cadet. She had to keep reminding herself of her rank. She had been training since she was ten, and had been slated to train as one of Hordak’s soldiers since she was an infant.

It was almost surreal that she and her squadron members were almost at a point where they’d be looked at and seriously considered for recruitment.

Still, all she saw was…well, herself. She slanted her eyebrows and practiced a salute. There. That was…better.

Adora rolled her eyes at herself and laughed. She may be a senior cadet, but she was still undeniably her ridiculous self. She held up her hands and pointed them into guns. “Pew pew,” she said, turning around and landing a few more punches onto the punching bag. She held up her foot to stop it from swinging, and slammed a kick into it, for good measure.

“All squadrons report to training area for evaluation,” the PA sounded.

Adora smiled softly. Here it was; time to kick some princess ass.


	2. On Our Game

Adora ran into place for check-in, followed in suit by Lonnie and Kyle. Catra wasn’t there. Not surprising; she was always late (if she even bothered to show up).

But this was important – this was a mission they were being _evaluated_ for.

Adora shook her head. She should’ve known better than expect Catra to give a damn about an evaluation.

Even still, she glanced over at her other members. “Anyone seen Catra?” she whispered.

Lonnie shrugged. Kyle looked like he had just woken up. Adora lazily looked him up and down. _Looks like he’ll be doing great today_ , Adora thought sarcastically.

She glanced over at Catra’s empty spot next to her and scoffed. “Not again.”

“At attention!”

Her eyes shot forward as she stiffened her back and raised her chin up. She kept a straight stare ahead while their evaluation sergeant went through the details of the simulation. It was going to be through the Whispering Woods, as if a full onslaught of princesses would be attacking.

“Where is Catra?”

Adora blinked. “She will be here; I promise,” she said.

Her gaze broke, and she felt her face fall slightly. _I hope she’ll be here._

“The woods are full of princesses; vicious, violent instigators. They’ll take you out if given the chance, so don’t give it to them.”

The sergeant snapped and the door in front of them opened up. They poured in, Adora leading them. They put their visors on, scanning the area for any simulated princesses. Sure they had just walked in, but the Whispering Woods was an enigma. When they actually went into battle, the possibility of a princess catching them upon entry was high.

She waved her hand to signal the group to follow her. “This way,” she said, walking into the brush.

They treaded lightly, despite the hard tile floor beneath them. So many of the simulation rooms were only enhanced by the holographic overlays; separating the simulations from the bare beams and poles was often a challenge.

That’s why they had to take this seriously.

A beeping in her ear began. Adora looked up to the left and spotted a princess. She lifted her arm, ready to strike.

“Watch out!” Adora cried out.

Everyone dodged, even Kyle. _Maybe we are on our game today_ , she thought, surprised.

The noise brought more princesses to the scene, as expected. Adora ran forward, the team in chase behind her. She heard Kyle whimpering behind her.

 _Okay, so much for being on our game_ , she thought, rolling her eyes.

She reached for her belt, pulling out a locking bomb. She quickly tossed at a princess, exploding it and temporarily pausing the other holograms. She pulled up on her armband and aimed it at the princesses, quickly shooting their foreheads. _This’ll slow them down_ , she smiled.

More whirring and spinning sounded from a distance. Adora whipped around but didn’t see anyone coming.

They must be in pursuit.

“Let’s go!” she called out, and they pressed farther into the woods.


	3. Queen in the Pit

They began running, hoping over the beams that crowded the simulation room. Adora kept her arm up, sure that there’d be a princess waiting to strike.

A quick flash and a groan shot out from behind her. Adora spun around and saw Kyle hit the ground. She rushed over to him, seeing waves of electricity zap from his body, making him twitch.

She knelt down, keeping an eye on his chest plate. It showed static, then slowly formed an X: disqualified.

Groaning, Adora rubbed her temple. “Bravo,” Lonnie said, crossing her arms.

“Dang it,” Kyle said.

Somehow that made everything more frustrating.

“What was the point of taking this seriously for evaluation if I’m the only one being vigilant?” she asked, frustrated.

“Hey, we’re all doing our part,” Lonnie snapped. “Don’t blame us for Kyle being… Kyle.”

Kyle glared, but he was ignored.

“Come on, let’s keep going,” Adora said. “There’s bound to be more of them coming.”

As if right on cue, the whirring and spinning from earlier were on their trail. The three left Kyle and ran off, holding their armbands up as shields.

She kept looking for a pause in their blast-fire to strike, but they wouldn’t let up. Damn princesses…

Their team broke out into a clearing from the woods with a pit in front of them. _That was quick_. Adora turned behind her to see if any of the princesses were still following them out.

She saw some poking through the beams. She inhaled sharply, then steadied herself. She needed to stay grounded. She needed to stay calm. She needed to stay focused.

“Adora!” Lonnie called.

She looked over, where Lonnie pointed at her feet. The tile she was standing on had turned a dark red and began to collapse.

_Idiot!_

Adora stepped back in shock, landing on more tiles that faded from their natural green to orange, swiftly shifting to red and falling into an abyss. She kept backing up, trying to find one tile that wouldn’t plummet.

Breathe, Adora. Just breathe…

The pit whirled and up rose the Queen of Bright Moon. Her holographic face had a sinister glare, mocking the cadets. She outstretched her arms, and blue beams of light began swelling in front of her hands.

She shot at Adora, who only had to duck. Lonnie hopped out of the way, but the beams sent more tiles falling.

“We’re losing ground,” Adora cried out. “Keep it concentrated!”

She crouched down and pulled out her staff. Tapping its center, she extended it as she ran towards the Queen. Her arms charged two more blue beams, but Adora was already vaulting over their impact point, and kicked her down. _Final kick always does the trick_ , she thought smugly.

The staff detracted as Adora used it to smack the Queen’s arms down, then hit her in the face. Recoiling, the Queen began to stumble back, closer to the pit she emerged from.

Lonnie pushed herself off the ground, not reaching for her armband.

“Thanks for the help,” Adora scolded. She crouched down and lifted her left arm toward the Queen.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

“Watch where you’re standing!”

 Adora gasped, and looked down, where a bright orange light was brightening her face. Two times in the same sim? _You’ve got to be kidding me_ , she grimaced.

A high-pitch frequency rang out in front of her just as the tile turned red, and she looked up to see two beams aimed right for her. She quickly grabbed her staff and extended it, jumping up out of the way. The beams crashed into each other and evaporated into a magical smoke. Adora, on the other hand? She started to plummet downward.

“Augh!” she cried out, lifting her staff above her to catch her fall.

She fell down and the staff slammed against the top of the hole. She dangled from the staff, and felt her hand burning. _Upper arm strength_ , she thought to herself glumly. _Punching bags don’t help with that_.

Adora heard a low hum, and then a crash into the pit. Lonnie must’ve finished the Queen off. Adora rolled her eyes. As long as it got done, it didn’t matter who did it. Even if they were all being evaluated today.

It was just frustrating.

A shadow overtook her face, and she looked up quickly. The light from the ceiling of the room was behind her, but Adora could still see the figure looking down at her.

“Hey Adora,” she said in a low voice. “How’s it hanging?”

Adora ignored her badly-timed pun. “Catra, are you serious?” she asked. “You show up late on evaluation day just so we could clear out the busy work? That’s low. Even for you.”

“Aw,” Catra said, almost setting it to a purr. “You know nothing’s too low for me. Especially you.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Puns, great. Better hope you won’t get points deducted.”

“You would’ve been mad if I didn’t take the opportunity,” she said, laughing.

Catra reached her hand down, smiling. Adora rolled her eyes again, but couldn’t help a small smile. She grabbed Catra’s wrist, and pushed the staff onto the tiles to pull herself back out of the hole.

Adora looked around. Lonnie was peering down into the pit; Kyle was likely still back in the woods. She glanced over at Catra.

“You took out the Queen?” she asked.

“What, surprised?”

“No,” she said. “I just didn’t know when you got here.”

Catra rested her arm on Adora’s shoulder. “We tag-teamed it,” she said. “I was behind you guys the whole time.”

Adora pushed her off. “Yeah right,” Adora laughed. “I bet you just wanted to sleep in after I got up early.”

Catra flicked her tail. “Whoops, you got me,” she said, pacing back the way the group came. “I was just keeping your spot warm. You’re welcome.”

“Sure. I know you act like _I’m_ just warming the spot up for _you_ ,” Adora teased, shoving Catra and running ahead.

 

“Training exercise successfully completed.”


	4. Age Comes With Authority

Despite running out of the arena laughing, racing, with Catra and the others on her feet, Adora was stressed out. She had made a careless mistake – _twice_. Who knew how that would impact their time? Who knew how it would impact _her_?

Adora opened her locker and cautiously hung her belt up. She reached back and pulled her hair tight. It had barely budged. _Two mistakes and a fallen teammate, and my hair isn’t even messy? That doesn’t look good._

The locker next to her slammed, and she glanced over. Catra was laughing.

“You should have seen your face,” she reminisced.

Adora furrowed her brow. “It was three minutes ago,” she said. “I remember it.”

“No, no, no,” Catra laughed. “You didn’t see the _look_ on your face.”

Catra furrowed her brow to mirror Adora. Before Adora could react, Catra lifted her arm up, clutching an imaginary staff tightly.

“Augh, no! Betrayal,” she cried, mimicking Adora to a tee.

She sunk to the ground, which was a complete exaggeration. Adora had pulled herself out of the hole; she hadn’t fallen down deeper.

“Come on Catra, we’re senior cadets now. We should start acting it.”

Catra rolled her eyes, and sat up. Adora smirked.

“Age comes with authority. I can’t believe you’re still pulling such childish, immature, pra- Is that a mouse!”

The hair on her head stood up and Catra jumped up. “What? Where?” she said. She already had her claws extended and was looking around frantically.

Adora laughed, leaning against the lockers. “When are you going to stop falling for that?”

Catra glared at her and retracted. “I dunno. When are you ever going to let it go? It was _one_ time!”

“I know,” Adora smiled, “but it’s always funny.”

A signal sounded through the speakers. They both looked up, and the stress overtook Adora again.

“I guess they have the results in,” Catra said. “Let’s go have a look.”

Adora blinked at the ground.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Catra said, putting her paw on Adora’s back. “You did great. I’m sure you got a good score. Besides, it’s our first eval.”

Adora nodded slowly. She noticed she was crouched, pressing her hands on her knees.

“Breathe.”

Adora inhaled and closed her eyes. She exhaled slowly, counting to five.

“There,” Catra said. “Feel better?”

Adora nodded, more confidently than before. She stood up, tugging her hair in the holder tighter.


	5. Results

The telescreen poles were surrounded by the other senior cadets, and some junior and sophomore ones looking to see what they had in store in their upcoming years. So many times Adora and Catra had peered over the names and their respective times. Now it was their names and times.

Adora spotted the pole displaying their squadron number and waved Catra over. They walked to the pole, Adora already skimming through the green and red – mostly red – names and times listed on the screen, searching for an A –

“Found it!”

Catra slammed her paw on the screen, and Adora followed her claw to her name – in green.

“See, you had nothing to worry about,” Catra said. “You did the training simulation in record time. Congratulations.”

Adora felt the stress rush away. She looked at her name again, trailing her gaze to look at the time. 06:01.38. That was crazy; even with her mistakes, she had beaten her previous training sim scores. And this was the first real eval! _Success_.

She looked up at Catra, beaming. Catra’s paws were clenched into a fist, and Adora stopped smiling. “What’s wrong?” she asked, then looked to where Catra’s gaze was frozen.

Catra’s name was in red. A few names above hers, it stained Adora’s eyes with its neon intensity.

“Catra, I’m so sorry,” Adora started.

“Adora, look at the time.” Catra snapped.

Adora paused, then looked back. Placing her finger on her name, she followed it over to the numbers next to it.

06:00:26.

“What?” Adora said. “There’s got to be a mistake; there’s no way you could have gotten a failing grade!”

Catra refused eye contact. She shrugged, glancing off to the side. Adora paused, and looked at the name again.

“Come on,” she said, grabbing Catra’s arm and pulling her. “We’re going to get to the bottom of this.”

“Wha- Adora, no. It’s fine. It’s not a big deal.”

“It’s obviously not fine!”

Catra growled. “Yeah, obviously.”

She pursed her lips – then clenched her paw into a fist again. Adora turned around.

“I don’t understand why I’m marked red! It doesn’t make sense.”

“People make mistakes, Catra. We just have to tell them.”

“ _No_!”

Adora felt Catra yank back – hard. She stumbled, turning around.

“I don’t want to,” Catra said. “They gave me that score for a reason.”

Catra was glaring at Adora, but Adora was unfazed. Someone else might think the two were having a fight, but only because they wouldn’t know any better.

Adora and Catra _knew_ each other. And like Catra knew Adora needed to breathe when she got stressed out, Adora knew Catra would hide her feelings behind anger.

Adora frowned. “I don’t think so. It was probably an honest mistake.”

She paused, then pulled Catra’s paw into her hand. “We won’t know until we ask them.”

Catra opened her mouth, then closed it. Adora smiled at her. Catra gave her an uneasy grimace, but didn’t pull back. Adora turned around and tugged Catra along, down the atrium. They went up a flight of stairs, spitting them onto the atrium balcony.

Adora glanced down the hall of offices until she spotted a conference room at the front. There were figures standing at the door, distorted by the one-way fogged glass. She noted – among others – the long, flowing hair of their rank leader.

She turned back to Catra. “They’re in the conference room – they aren’t doing anything.”

Adora scanned Catra’s face. “There’s no harm in asking.”

“Fine. We’ll ask,” Catra said.

The two started forward; Adora couldn’t help but notice how Catra hadn’t let go of her hand.


	6. Under My Leadership

The two approached the door. Adora could hear a murmur of discussion that subsided as the motion activated sensors picked the two cadets up and opened.

Shadow Weaver was closest to the door. Her hair was spread out behind her, like it was in water, flowing and moving around her tall frame. Adora stood upright immediately, saluting.

“Adora,” she greeted her. “I take it you’ve seen your time. Congratulations.”

Adora beamed again. “Thank you,” she said.

“You’ve done exceptionally well,” Shadow Weaver commended. “A marvelous simulation for your first evaluation. You completed that course in record time.”

Nodding, Adora moved behind Catra, who was looking irate. “Uh, well,” Adora stammered, “That wasn’t just me. Catra did, too. But she’s been marked as red on her final time.”

Shadow Weaver sounded skeptical. “We don’t reveal the passing times to everyone, Adora,” she said, waving her hand in the air, as if to chase away any doubt about Catra’s score. “Even if it may seem strange that Catra’s time was only slightly longer than yours, it could have very well been over the cut-off-”

“That’s just it, Shadow Weaver,” Adora explained. “Catra’s time wasn’t over mine – it was under. By a full minute.”

Shadow Weaver paused. Some of the rank leaders turned to face the three of them.

“Are you sure?” one of them asked.

Adora nodded. “We were wondering if there was a mistake.”

Shadow Weaver reached in her cloak and pulled out a tablet. She began tapping it and moved to one of the conference tables, a few rank leaders behind her. They mumbled to each other; Adora couldn’t make out what they were saying.

Shadow Weaver turned to face her and Catra. “There’s no mistake,” Shadow Weaver said.

Adora frowned. “But Catra’s time- ”

“The times are correct, yes. Catra did complete the training simulation faster – and yielded a different time – than you.

“However, the time taken to _complete_ the simulation is not the only factor when it comes to determining the pass and fail grade of the evaluation.”

“What does that mean?” Adora asked.

Shadow Weaver tilted her head. “We as rank leaders are not at the liberty to discuss the scores with cadets,” she mused. “But part of the score comes from decorum – how cadets polish themselves and treat their teammates – and their superiors – and rules and standards with respect.”

“And?” Catra asked testily. Adora grimaced.

“And,” Shadow Weaver continued, “Catra wasn’t there at the start. She not only slowed her teammates down, but let them down. She wasted the time of your squadron’s sergeant. And beyond the simulation itself, Catra has shown a consistent lack of commitment and application to the cadet program.”

Shadow Weaver looked past Adora. “Age comes with authority in The Horde. I know I make it abundantly clear that the cadets under my leadership are expected to have _both_. Age is not given; it is earned. Authority is not granted; it is commanded, and won.

“And Catra has yet to win it.”


	7. Power and Privilege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving! I'm thankful for this gay-ass show. It makes my lesbian heart sing.  
> Uh. I'm still procrastinating on homework. I have lots of plans for this fic...but we'll see how long my motivation holds out. In the meantime, have this chapter. I've only written 5k so far, so a03 is almost updated with everything I have thus far. /shrug city.  
> Hope you enjoy / have been enjoying so far!

“What is her problem with me?” Catra fumed.

The two were outside their program enclave, overlooking the Fright Zone. The moon was orange, and it cast a mesmerizing pink tint on the skies and the clouds surrounding their home. It was a quiet, peaceful place; somewhere the girls could hide out and relax if they needed to, catch up with themselves amidst their training.

Well, it was peaceful most of the time. Moments like this – Catra raging on about Shadow Weaver – and Adora wondered how she had ever found the place calming.

Catra hopped up on the pipe railing. She started scratching at one of the bolts, absently.

“I mean, you are kind of disrespectful,” Adora said, reluctantly.

Catra leaned back. “Why should I respect her?” she asked, swishing her tail back and forth.

“Because she’s our rank leader?”

Catra scoffed. “She’s just bitter that she doesn’t have any real power.”

“She does have real power over our scores.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Catra said, standing up and pacing the rail. “She doesn’t have any real power that doesn’t come from Hordak; everyone knows it.”

Adora frowned. “Yeah. Lord Hordak is the one who grants everyone power here. Age and authority – you know the drill.”

Catra plopped back down, scowling. “I guess it sure must be easy being a people pleaser like _you_.”

“I am not a people pleaser!” Adora insisted.

Catra shrugged. “Sure, all right.”

“I’m not,” Adora said.

“Okay, Adora” Catra said, standing up again and swinging off the pipe rail.

She reached over and poked Adora on the forehead. Adora looked up at her finger, and exhaled. If Catra was fine, she was fine.

Besides, it was Catra who was the one who was hurt in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” Adora said, after a brief pause. “Really. It sucks and it doesn’t feel fair.”

Catra didn’t say anything; she kicked at the ground. Adora smiled softly.

“What do you wanna do?” she asked. “We only really had evals for today – there’s not supposed to be anything else. We’ve got the whole day off; pick something you wanna do.”

Catra looked over and grinned. “What, really? Even though it’s your turn to plan a day off?”

Adora nodded. Catra put her hand on her chin and pondered.

“Hm… There’s always the vents-”

“ _Adora_.”

The two girls jumped. Adora looked over her shoulder to see Shadow Weaver. It felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She quickly stood up straight and saluted. Catra leaned against the pipes and scowled.

“We don’t have anything scheduled today,” Catra mumbled. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Adora,” she said. “Adora, come walk with me.”

Shadow Weaver turned and exited the balcony. Adora started forward, then hesitated, and looked back at Catra.

She looked crestfallen. Her eyes were to the side and she shrugged. Adora heard a small sigh. “Just wait here,” she said. “I won’t be long-”

“Adora.”

Adora stopped, running off without another word.


	8. Repay the Favor

Shadow Weaver was floating down the hallway. Adora ran up beside her, walking in time to her gliding pace.

“Lord Hordak has been keeping tabs on your scores,” she said. “He was very impressed with your evaluation record today.”

In spite of how Catra felt, Adora smiled.

“But,” Shadow Weaver said, “he was even more impressed with your dedication to seeking out the reasoning for your teammate’s score.”

Adora blinked. “Really?” she asked. “Lord Hordak knows that we-”

“Some of the other rank leaders took it upon themselves to tell Lord Hordak of the senior cadet who was so invested in her teammate’s improvement that she went and asked a room full of superiors for an explanation,” Shadow Weaver said lightly.

Adora started to feel a shred of guilt. “I didn’t mean any disrespect by it,” she said.

Shadow Weaver waved her hand. “Not disrespectful at all,” she said.

She put her hands together, pleased. “Lord Hordak told me he thinks you are a fine candidate for Force Captain.”

“Force Captain – really?” Adora couldn’t help but gush. “Lord Hordak said that – about _me_?”

“Oh yes; he sees great promise in you.”

Adora grinned incredulously.

“In fact, he has elected you the honor of leading a squadron in the invasion of the rebel fortress of Thaymor.”

Eyes widening, Adora stopped walking. “Thaymor?”

She was elated. “You mean we’re finally seeing active duty?”

Shadow Weaver shook her head. “ _You_ are seeing active duty,” she emphasized.

Adora paused. “But…I’ll be able to bring my team along, right?”

Shadow Weaver hesitated and leaned in slightly. “Adora, as much as I know you support and encourage their growth…your team is not ready. You saw how they were in the simulation training today; they’ll only slow you down.”

Adora looked down. Kyle DQ’d almost immediately. Lonnie had held her own…but hadn’t made an attack on any princess in the simulation, much less maintained a strong enough defense.

But Catra’s time…

She looked up. “Shadow Weaver,” she said, running after her rank leader.

“With respect, they’ve been training hard for this too. Catra…all she wants is to get out there and prove herself.”

Shadow Weaver turned her head back to peer at Adora through the slit of her mask. Her hair stretched out long behind her.

“Then she should have worked harder to prove herself to me.”

The finality of her statement stopped Adora in her tracks. Shadow Weaver turned and outstretched her hand. She was holding a Force Captain badge.

“This is temporary – just to see how Thaymor goes,” she explained. “It’s _your_ chance to prove yourself.”

Adora looked at the badge, then gingerly lifted it up, holding it in her fingers as though she would smudge and damage it.

Shadow Weaver reached out and held Adora’s face in her hand. “I knew there was talent in you,” she said. “I saw it the moment I found you, orphaned and abandoned.”

She stroked Adora’s hair lightly. “I’m proud of you, Adora.”

Adora closed her eyes, allowing her stance to melt away. Shadow Weaver put her arm around Adora’s shoulder, leading her farther down the hall.

“Is this not what you’ve wanted since you were old enough to want anything?” she asked Adora softly.

The two passed a window; Adora stopped. Shadow Weaver watched as Adora stepped toward the glass.

Adora looked out over the Fright Zone; her home. Out of nothing, it had granted her _something_. That was lucky. She was lucky. And she needed to repay that favor; somehow.

“Yes,” she breathed out.

Shadow Weaver put her hand back on Adora. She gently moved her ponytail over, squeezing her shoulder.

“Well,” she started, “with _you_ at the forefront, Bright Moon doesn’t stand a chance.”

She pulled her arm back and moved to Adora’s hair. She smoothed it out, then tightened the tail; the way she had taught Adora to do.

“We will crush the Rebellion once and for all.”

Adora nodded. Shadow Weaver sighed, content. She backed away.

“I trust that you won’t disappoint me, Adora.”

She continued walking down the hall, then stopped. “Or, rather, I trust you won’t disappoint yourself.”

Shadow Weaver rounded the corner, leaving Adora alone at the window.

Adora pressed her palms on the windowsill and looked out at the Fright Zone. This was her world; it was the Eternia Adora _knew_. After talking to Shadow Weaver, and recounting everything she’d been through…the day was so surreal.

Adora smiled and looked down at her badge. Hard to believe that the first senior cadet evaluation could land her with a promotion so high, but if it was issued from Lord Hordak himself – well, who was she to argue?

Adora backed away from the window. Her view of the city was blocked by her own reflection. She looked herself over, nodding. Authority was commanded. Authority was won. However surreal this might be, Adora earned it. The only thing she was missing was –

_Oof_. Adora opened her palm, and saw a drop of blood where she had been gripping the badge a little too tightly;  the needle pricked her.

She quickly wiped her palm on the back of her pants and flipped open the clasp keeping the needle in place. She held it out and stuck it through the fabric on her jacket, clipping it back to the badge.

_There_.

Force Captain _Adora_.

Adora spun around, laughing. She started walking back down the hallway when she heard a metallic bang overhead. She paused, looking up.

It got eerily quiet, setting her on edge. Adora took another step forward, not breaking her gaze from the ceiling.

Then it came to her. “Catra?”

Silence. Then scampering.

“Catra!” Adora called out after her.

She ran back down the hallway, and ran to the door of the balcony, but Catra wasn’t there anymore. Adora frowned, and looked up to the right.

This wasn’t their only hideout. And after Shadow Weaver had interrupted them, Adora was sure Catra was hiding out someplace no one else could get to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY WANTED TO GAG WRITING SHADOW WEAVER BEING MOTHERLY TO ADORA. I hate Shadow Weaver with the passion of a thousand suns. Every time she'd say something in that scene between the two of them in the first episode, or every time she touches Adora's face, I wanna simultaneously scrub my own face and rip her hands off her body.  
> This chapter was not supposed to be 1000 words and writing all of that with Shadow Weaver was hell. But it's okay because the next chapters are likely to be heavy Catradora. Or at least implied. Who knows.  
> That being said, I'm a college senior who's technically graduating early. Fanfics are gonna take a back pedal, but I'll try to at least update once a week. In the meantime, I'll hopefully keep writing random one-shots!


	9. Expectations

Catra liked overlooking the Fright Zone at the highest point. The height made her feel small compared to the Horde’s vastness…but the wind rushing through her fur made her feel grounded. It was a clash of feelings. It was an outside distraction to whatever clash was happening in her mind in that given moment.

The clank of a grappling hook, and Catra knew her distraction was gone.

Adora pulled herself up and lifted herself over the pipe railing she used as a grip; Catra was on the other side of the metallic plank on the balcony, sitting on the railing. She walked the length, calm and collected.

When she got to Catra, she could feel the glare radiating from her friend. Adora felt the words sucked out of her. What was she supposed to say to make Catra feel better? After she got a promotion while Catra got chewed out in front of so many rank leaders?

Adora inhaled. _Just…be honest._

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I didn’t even think you wanted to be a Force Captain.”

That much was true; Catra didn’t act like she wanted it. But there was so much anger; underneath it, an overwhelming amount of hurt.

“I don’t,” Catra said.

Seeing her now, Adora knew otherwise. Catra pulled her arms to her knees and rested her head, wrapping her tail around her feet.

“You didn’t have to spy on us, you know,” Adora said, giving Catra a half-smile. “I would’ve told you everything anyway.”

Catra scoffed instinctively, but then gave her a slow nod. “I know,” she replied quietly.

Adora moved next to her, leaning against the rail. Catra was still averting her eyes.

 _You can’t even_ look _at me?_

“This is what _I’ve_ been working for my entire life,” Adora said.

Catra didn’t move. Adora sighed, and looked down. “I was hoping you could be…I dunno,”Adora lowered her voice slightly before she added “Happy for me.”

A blink. Adora caught a flicker of movement before Catra popped her head up, groaning. “Ugh. Whatever,” she said. “It’s not like I even care.”

 _So much for your best friend being happy for you_ , Adora thought, slightly annoyed.

“I just wanna get out of this dump at some point,” Catra continued, stretching back and lying down on the railing, “before I die of boredom.”

She glared up at the sky. “I wonder what’s outside the Fright Zone anyway,” she mused, turning her head and looking at the blinking purple and orange lights. The sky was getting dark, and the limelight was reflecting softly below.

Adora smiled. Perfect timing for a question like that.

Reaching into her belt, she pulled out the small metal key she grabbed just before climbing up to find Catra. She slid her finger into the keyring and held it out in front of Catra, jingling it.

“Why don’t we go find out?” she asked, smirking.

Catra glanced at the keys, then at Adora, eyes widening.

“Didn’t expect that from a people pleaser, did you?”


End file.
